Something more
by theoddkid
Summary: This story takes Place after Heavenly Host. Yoshiki x Ayumi. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Theoddkid: this is a new story I'm writing, it's M rated for sexual content in later chapters! This story will mainly be Ayumi x Yoshiki, but I might add some other couples! Also, if you're reading my truth or dare fanfic, I am currently writing the next chapter, and I will try to post it tomorrow, but I can't promise anything!**

…

Chapter 1: School project

…

It was the last class for the week and Ayumi sat in her classroom, listening to 's class. It was chemistry, and during the whole lesson had talked about different elements. It was just ten minutes left when she stopped talking about the elements, and told us about a project. "I want you to find facts about three different elements together with someone else, and on Monday you will show the project to the class. You can choose your own partner. Remember, two and two!" I started to think of the time before Heavenly Host, Seiko would have literally jumped on Naomi and shouted that they would work together, and Mayu would have been with Morishige who would have that smirk on his face, the one he always had when Mayu did something like that. But they weren't here anymore… She missed them, and the fact that only the five persons who escaped the cursed school remembered them didn't make it better. She was snapped back to reality be a very familiar voice.

As told them about the project, Yoshiki saw Satoshi team up with Naomi. He thought for a while then decided to ask Ayumi. She just sat at her desk, looking down. No one had asked her so far, and it wasn't like someone would ask him, at least not anyone who didn't annoy him. So he rose from his desk and walked over to Ayumi, it didn't look like she noticed him, it looked like she was thinking about something. "Shinozaki?" He said, and it seemed he managed to snap her out of it.

Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki, since they came back from the school she had been very confused. Satoshi and Naomi started dating, but she wasn't sad, Satoshi always helped Naomi and cared for her in every way! But Ayumi wasn't sad, or jealous… Instead she started to feel different around a certain blond. She wasn't sure what she felt for him, but it wasn't just friendship… It started as just a small, quiet thought in Heavenly Host, he really protected her, he had always done, she wanted to thank him, and when you thought about it, he was kind of attractive… She realized she were lost in her thoughts again when she heard him call out to her once more. "Sorry Kishinuma, what is it?"

Now she was lost in her thoughts again! Yoshiki waited for a minute, but she just sat there. "Shinozaki?" He said again. This time she spoke, he smiled towards her and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I thought maybe we could work together on that project…" He looked down at her and their eyes met for a few seconds before he looked away. A blush had appeared on his face. Why did she have to be so damn cute? Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her voice, her…everything. He loved everything about her. But she never seemed to notice him. Not until Heavenly host. That was the only good thing that happened because of the school. It brought the survivors even closer to each other. Which means that he was now closer to the girl in his dreams. He was surprised how good she took the fact that Satoshi and Naomi dated. Last time he checked, Ayumi had a crush on his best friend. But she seemed…happy for them? He didn't know, but she wasn't upset about Satoshi. He looked back at her, she was looking at him, and he felt his heart beat quicken, as it always did when she was around.

Ayumi was confused, why was he acting so strange? He usually didn't have any problem with looking at her, right? Or hadn't she noticed it before? She wouldn't bother herself by thinking about it too much, so she let it go. Then she remembered his question, it made her glad, maybe, if she spends some more time with him she could figure out her feelings. When he looked back at her she answered. "I would love to! Should we do it today after school, or during the weekend?" She wanted to do it today, but she could do it during the weekend too, she had no idea if it suited him. Maybe he had to work, or maybe his sister would come, or something else.

On the outside Yoshiki remained his calm self, but on the inside he screamed from happiness. Before Heavenly Host, Ayumi would have answered no, but now. Even though he really missed his friends, even though he was sad and angry because of the school, he couldn't help but be glad that it brought Ayumi closer to him. "Well, I'm not doing anything today, nor during the weekend, I'm free for once! So, should we be at my place or your place?"

Ayumi was pleased with his reply, but where would they be? Well she wanted to spend time with him alone, so his place was probably the best, since if they were at her place her parents and Hinoe wouldn't leave them alone. "Can we be at your place?" She asked him. It felt good, to have him near.

Yoshiki thought she would want to be at her place but he didn't push her. Instead he gave her a warm smile. "Yeah!" He got a smile back and, oh god he loved that smile! It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, her smiling face. He started to blush but this time he didn't look away. Then started to talk again. "That was everything for today! On your way out I want you to take three notes per group from the table! Each note is an element, and remember, it has to be done till Monday!" Yoshiki went back to his desk and took his stuff, then waited for Ayumi to come.

Ayumi herself started to collect her stuff. She walked over to Yoshiki who waited for her, they stopped at the table and took three notes. Then they walked out of the classroom and said their good byes to Naomi and Satoshi.

…

**Theoddkid: That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! It would mean a lot to me if you left a review! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Theoddkid: Sorry for the long wait! I have four different stories I'm currently working on! And my school just started, and sometimes I am doing something else! But I will try to update all of them this week! I can't promise anything, but I will try! I have recently started a joined account with xJacquiex! It's called StrandedSouls! On to the story!**

…

Chapter 2: After school

…

Ayumi closed her locker and saw Yoshiki come towards her. Just by seeing him her heart started pounding in her chest. Why was she acting so strange? Did she really have feelings for him? She threw her bag over her shoulder, and when she did so a book fell out. She kneelt down to pick it up, but someone else had already done it. She stood up and looked at Yoshiki who had picked it up.

Yoshiki walked through the corridors towards Ayumi's locker. When he saw her he picked up pace. He saw that something fell from her bag so he picked it up. It was a book, a simple note book, but he had never seen it before, so it probably wasn't a school book. "What is this?" He asked and looked up at her. He still held the book in his hands.

Ayumi's eyes were glued to the book. _Will he give it back to me or what? _She thought. She just wanted to take the book out of his hands. When he asked about it her checks became a light tint of pink. "It's nothing! Give it back!" She didn't want him to see. Because of some reason she was nervous about others seeing it.

Yoshiki looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Why was she blushing? He had no idea, but it was cute. "Nothing, huh? Can I take a look?" He still held the book with a tight grip.

Now Ayumi started to panic. He couldn't see it! "No! Give it back!" She took a step forward and tried to take it, but Yoshiki was fast so he backed away with a smirk on his face. She hated that confident smirk. Sometimes she really wanted to slap him across the face. "Come on! Give it back! It's private!"

As Ayumi tried to snatch the book he backed away, he wanted to know. "I'm going to look!" He said and run off. He ran down the corridor, followed by Ayumi. He could hear her laugh, and complain. He turned the corner and locked himself in the toilette. He stood against the wall to catch his breath.

Ayumi started to run after him. "No! Stop it!" Why did he have to be so fast? "Kishinuma!" She turned the corner, and he was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the door to the toilette lock. _Great… _She thought. Then she started to bang on the door. "Come on Kishinuma! Stop it!" She waited for a minute, then the door opened and Yoshiki came out, a gentle smile on his face as he handed her the book.

He could hear her outside, but he just opened the book. It wasn't a note book. It was a sketch book. He smiled. These were amazing! Why didn't she want him to see this? He had looked through, maybe half of the book when he found a picture of everyone during the culture festival. Him, Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro and . Seiko's, Mayu's, Sakutaro's and 's faces were blacked out. Why? Did she do this? He flipped the page, it was a picture of him… _Why did she draw me? _He didn't give it much thought. Soon he walked out to her and handed her the book. "These are amazing!"

Ayumi just looked at him with a confused look. "No they're not…" she whispered. She put the book back in her bag, then looked up at him again. She put her hands against her hips. "Apologize! It's not very nice to steal other people's private things!" She said with a sarcastic voice. They both stared at each other for a while, then they both started laughing.

Yoshiki couldn't hold back the laugh, and it seemed Ayumi had the same problem. Since the both of them burst out in a fit of laughter. Soon he had calmed down though. "Haha, sorry…" he said with a pout on his lips. Then he gave her a smile. "You ready to go?" He asked and held out his hand for her to take.

Ayumi giggled a bit at his apology. Then nodded and took his hand at his next question. As soon as her hand made contact with his it felt like her heart skipped a whole beat. They smiled at each other as they walked out together.

…

**Theoddkid: That's it for this time! Sorry again for being so inactive, it's just been a lot. Thank you for all your support! It means a lot to me. As I said before I will try to update my other stories within this week! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Theoddkid: Hello! It's time for another chapter of 'Something more'! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

...

Chapter3: The walk

…

Ayumi let go of Yoshiki's hand as they got out since a lot of students had been looking weird at them in the hallways. She didn't like it, but didn't want to start a rumor that wasn't true. Sure, if they were a couple she wouldn't have anything against it. But she doubted that would happen anytime soon. They were now out of their school and started walking towards Yoshiki's apartment. "Hey, did you really like my drawings?" She asked and looked up at him.

Yoshiki felt disappointed as Ayumi let go of his hand, but he decide to forget about it. He tried to think of something to talk about but Ayumi spoke before he could come up with anything. He looked at her and smiled. "Of course! They're amazing!" He said. He could feel blood rush to his face as he saw a wide smile appear on Ayumi's face and was sure he was blushing.

As Yoshiki spoke she became all warm inside. He liked her drawings! She smiled. "Thank you!" She said with a cheerful voice. After that she started to laugh awkwardly. "Did you see _that _picture?" She asked with a blush on her face.

_Huh? That picture? Which did she mean? _He looked at her with a confused expression, but she was looking at her feet, blushing. Then it hit him. "The one of me?" He said. _It must be that one, or the one with their friends faces blacked out… _

She let out a VERY awkward giggle. "Yeah…" She looked up slightly as she played with the hem of her skirt. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her with a blush and a shy smile.

He didn't push her about it, it seemed like she didn't wanted to talk about it. "What about the picture of everyone during the culture festival? You know, with the faces? Did you do it?" He asked. Ayumi's expression quickly turned into a sad one and Yoshiki felt a bit bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

_Not that picture! I really don't wanna think about it! _She looked down again, her eyes filled with grief. At his apology her eyes widened. _No… He doesn't need to apologize! I guess I can tell him… _She looked up at him and forced a smile on to her face. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize!" She said. "It's just… I drew it during the culture festival, everyone was so happy and I wanted us to remember it! So when I were taking a break I picked up my sketch book and pen… And then, when we came back, the faces of Mayu, Morishige, and Seiko were blacked out… It's kinda… terrifying…"

Yoshiki listened to Ayumi, and what she said was… well, it wasn't really nice. He was glad that she didn't do it at least. "Wow… That's… I don't really know." He wanted to cheer her up. So when he saw an ice cream shop he hit her arm lightly. She gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "You want some ice cream?" He said and pointed towards the shop.

She looked down the street and saw a small shop. She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you! That's really sweet of you…" She said. He nodded and they walked inside. Ayumi looked at all the different flavors, should she take some of her old favorites, or try something new? She decided to try something new! "I'll have hazelnut and mango!" She said happily to the woman that stood behind the desk. She nodded and Gave Ayumi her Ice cream.

"And I'll take chocolate and toffee." Yoshiki said. And soon he got the ice cream in his hand, and the both of them walked out of the shop. He started eating his ice cream and saw that Ayumi seemed to be happier. He smiled at the fact that he had cheered her up. "How's your ice cream?" He asked with a smile on his face as he continued to eat his own.

Ayumi felt a lot better, Yoshiki was really nice when he wanted to. "They are really good. Thank you!" She smiled. "How's yours?"

"They're really good! And it was nothing. You looked a bit down…" Yoshiki said with concern in his eyes.

Ayumi giggled. "Yeah… Sorry about that." She sighed, but this time she wouldn't let the memories make her sad. A few more seconds of awkward silence fell. Ayumi couldn't stand the silence right now, so she spoke. "I remember I really liked the toffee flavor as a kid, but it was many years since I tried it!" She said.

Yoshiki watched her in silence. But as she spoke a thought came to his mind. He looked down at his ice cream and then back to her. "You can try some of mine, if you want?" He said and blushed a bit.

Ayumi started to blush. But then she smiled at him. "Thank you, I would love to!" She said and took her spoon. But before she could do anything, Yoshiki was holding his spoon, with a bit of toffee ice cream on it, in front of her mouth. She started to blush like crazy, but opened her mouth and tasted the ice cream. "Yeah, this is really good!" She said and smiled towards Yoshiki.

They continued their walk and soon they saw his apartment, they had finished their ice cream a few minutes ago. Now they just needed to cross a road and they would be at Yoshiki's apartment. When they walked over the road a car came towards them really fast. Ayumi screamed, but Yoshiki just pushed her out of the way so she landed on the sidewalk, and then jumped away and landed on her just in time.

Ayumi's eyes widened and she started crying. But soon she calmed down. "A-are you okay?" She asked with a shaky voice. She looked up at Yoshiki who looked the way the car went with an angry face.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Yeah… How about you?"

Ayumi smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you, you saved my life…" She said.

"I'm just glad we're okay…" His eyes met hers and he started to blush when he thought about the awkward position they were in. "Uhm… Sorry!" He said and quickly got off of her. He stood up and held out a hand. She took it, but didn't say a word. She just smiled and nodded.

…

**Theoddkid: That was that! Another chapter done! I've counted on it, and I think I will do five more chapters… Not sure yet, but I think so! Well, I will try to update sooner, and focus on this story. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Theoddkid: So, if you've been reading my T or D story you have probably noticed that I've been taking a small pause from it. I've started the new chapter, and I think I'm done with half of it. I'm really sorry! I'm just out of ideas for now, so I don't think I will continue with it until I'm done with this story… But I will continue! So don't worry! For now, continue with 'Something more'!**

…

Chapter 4: Project and things

…

Ayumi entered his apartment, still a bit shaken by the accident with the car earlier. She took off her shoes and jacket, and sat down in Yoshiki's sofa. She sighed and picked up the papers, a notebook, a pen and an eraser. Then she looked around the apartment. _Where's Kishinuma? _She couldn't see him. She stood up and walked into his bedroom, nope. She knocked on the bathroom door, no response. So she went to the kitchen. "Kishinuma?" She sighed again as she saw him making some tea. He just looked at her and smiled. "You don't need to make me tea, you know!"

Yoshiki chuckled at Ayumi's comment. He knew he didn't have to, but he wanted to. "I know, but I want to." He said bluntly. He looked at Ayumi, but soon realized he had been staring and looked away with a blush on his face. He had completely forgotten the tea.

Ayumi giggled at Yoshiki as he looked away, but soon found herself staring at him. As she tried to get her thoughts on something else she noticed the tea. It was boiling over, and some of the tea that was in the teapot was now on the stove. "Uhm… Kishinuma? The tea?" She said and walked closer.

Yoshiki snapped back to reality at Ayumi's voice. _The tea?_ He looked down and saw what she meant. He quickly pulled the teapot away and turned the stove off. "Dammit…" He took off the lid and waited. He poured the tea in two cups and gave Ayumi one of them. "Here." He said and walked off into the living room.

Ayumi took the cup and followed him into the living room. She sat down in the sofa again and took a sip of her tea. "Should we start?" She said and looked at the school work. Ugh… This would take some time.

…

Yoshiki sighed and leaned back in his sofa. "Finally!" He said. They were done. Though it didn't take as much time as he thought it would. He looked at the clock. 6:14 PM. "Hey, do you wanna eat here?" He asked Ayumi who were collecting her things.

Ayumi almost dropped her notebook. She hadn't really expected it. She looked at him. "Uh.. S-sure… Let me just call my mom!" She said. She packed down her notebook and picked up her phone. Ayumi found her mother's name and pressed it. "Hello mom… Yeah, I'm fine… Huh? Really? Well, okay… Yeah, I just wondered if I could eat at Kishinuma's place… Okay, thanks mom, I love you… Bye." She hung up and looked at Yoshiki. "It's okay!"

…

Ayumi put her plate down in the sink. "Thank you Kishinuma! It was really good!" She said and gave the blond boy a smile.

Yoshiki walked over to her. "Thanks." He put his own plate down and turned to her. "So, you're going home?" He asked. He didn't want her to go home. He had enjoyed the day, and wanted her to stay. But if he asked her to stay she would see him as a creep.

Ayumi looked down at her feet. "I guess so… Though I don't wanna go home to an empty house… Mom and Dad are away, so is Hinoe…" She said. Ayumi didn't want to be alone, she hated it… She would love to stay, but she didn't want to bother him.

Yoshiki looked down at her. She didn't want to go home? Did that mean… She wanted to stay? He gave it a shot. "Uhm… You can stay for a while if you want to." He said. He could feel his face heat up and realized he was blushing.

"But I don't wanna bother you…"

"Really! It's okay!"

"B-but…"

"I want you to stay!"

"Huh?" Ayumi looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I thought it was obvious! Everyone thought it was obvious! Except you!" Yoshiki shouted.

Ayumi was really confused. "What the hell is so obvious that you need to shout about it!?"

Yoshiki just looked at Ayumi, their eyes met. Then he did it. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you…"

…

**Theoddkid: That was it! The next chapter will contain lemons, I've never written anything like that before, so it probably won't be very good… Well, I will try my best!**


End file.
